


XX MD Bleach

by Dita (Hessefan), yageni



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/pseuds/yageni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imposible hacer resumen. Veinte microdrabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Renji x Uryuu

**Author's Note:**

> El título se debe a que son 20 micro-drabbles. La idea es juntar varios e ir publicándolos (todos juntos) tengo pensado hacer de otras parejas, pero en este caso son todos Renji x Uryuu.
> 
> Tengo una recopilación de microcuentos y siempre quise hacer algo así. Es una actividad que para mí resultó ser nueva y muy gratificante, me divertí que da asco. Eso sí, debo darle crédito a: La_kalaka y sus Uryuu & Tatsuki: http: /la-kalaka. livejournal. com/13685. html#cutid1
> 
> Que a su vez se inspiró en los de mizu_koetatsu: http: /dolci-parole. livejournal. com/5425. html
> 
> Supongo que la idea en general debe haber surgido de los microcuentos o minificción (de ahí a que yo los llame micro drabbles), les sugiero que busquen en internet de que se trata.
> 
> En muchos casos puede que no sea tan explícito de que personaje se trata, hasta en algunos pueden poner a Renji o a Uryuu en el lugar, eso quedará en ustedes. Cualquier duda, cuestión que surja o quieran preguntarme, ya saben: reviucito.
> 
> Iba a ponerles título para que sea más fácil identificarlos, pero me gustó más la idea de presentarlo así. No tienen un orden, o sea, están de acuerdo a como se me fueron ocurriendo, pero no tienen relación entre sí.

* * *

La música sonaba tan fuerte que a duras penas podía oírlo; supo que le hablaba a él.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

Quizás cansado y avergonzado de preguntarle una y otra vez, sólo asintió.

La afirmación que Renji necesitó para robarle el beso que reclamaba.

* * *

Lo esperaba; lo esperaba como siempre, a las 23:26 horas en la entrada de su departamento.

Pero supo que ya no llegaría… nunca más.

Tal vez en otra vida, cuando reencarnasen.

No olvidaba que a él todavía le quedaba una más por vivir.

* * *

Un papelito, luego otro que le impactó en la sien; volteó, fastidiado. No pensaba darle las respuestas del examen, no hasta haberlo castigado lo suficiente por mantenerlo toda la noche en vela, haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos estudiar. Además ni él podía, en ese momento, hallar el resultado.

* * *

—Nerd…

—Mono…

—¡Cuatro ojos!

—¡Feo!

—¡Homosexual!

—¡Asexual!

Ok, Ishida había ganado.

* * *

Lass manos temblorosas buscaron apoyar la punta en el reducido orificio, abriéndose camino con suma dificultad. Aquella labor le resultó tan placentera que comprendía los motivos de Uryuu para realizarla. En pocos minutos el botón quedó mal cosido; mal, pero cosido al fin.

* * *

—¿Es tu novio? —La pregunta de fuego que ningún hij **O** quiere oír.

—No.

—¿Tu amante?

—No. —Se ajustó los lentes.

—¿Tu amigo? —Otra negativa—. ¿Qué es, entonces?

—Mi nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

* * *

No era tan grave como para ponerse así, errar es humano. Cualquiera puede equivocarse de nombre estando en los brazos de otro.

* * *

Le había pedido que modelara la ropa para él. Aceptó, contento y lujurioso. Lo que nunca le dijo era que se trataban de diseños femeninos.

* * *

¿A qué idiota se le puede ocurrir hacerle un vestido rosa al gigai de un HOMBRE? Esto significaba dos cosas:

1-Uryuu estaba trastornado.

2-Lo había visto desnudo.

* * *

Una mano posada sobre su glúteo, golpeando fuerte y la vaga excusa de " _tenías un bicho_ ".

* * *

Zabimaru atravesó sin piedad el corazón del último Quincy.

Sólo de esa forma podrían envejecer juntos, sin mundos de por medio.

* * *

—Te amo —le dijo el Quincy lo más serio y formal que pudo serlo pese a su borrachera—: te ha mordido un perro. —Y estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

Olfateó el ambiente:

—¿Estuviste fumando? —inquirió juicioso y alarmado.

—No~ —El tono forzado de su voz lo delató.

Renji supo que había una forma infalible de averiguarlo:

—Sí, estuviste fumando, Ishida —reprochó una vez que se distanció de sus labios.

* * *

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló el teniente.

—Ropa interior —obvió sin dejar de hurgar en su cajón—. ¿Nunca usaste en tu vida?

—No… " _Eso_ " —puntualizó tomando entre los dedos el delgado dildo que el -ahora pálido- Quincy había olvidado esconder.

* * *

Limpio; todo el departamento tenía que quedar impecable, pero la toalla húmeda sobre el suelo del baño arruinaba su "obra de arte":

—¡Abarai!

* * *

—¿Y? ¿Qué haces? ¿Estudias, trabajas? —Dio una fuerte pitada al cigarrillo.

—Soy shinigami, señor.

—Shinigami —musitó—. Pero cuando estás en el mundo humano, ¿qué haces?

—Cazar Hollows, señor.

—¿No sabes hacer otra cosa?

—" _Follarme a su hijo, señor_ ". —Lo pensó, pero en respuesta rompió a reír con estrépito desconcertándolo.

* * *

Silencio; excepto por los ruidos nocturnos, siempre presentes.

Un bostezo. Renji estiró los brazos, aburrido.

Dio vuelta la página, quebrando ese mutismo.

¿Estaría toda la condenada noche leyendo?

Sonrisa, macabra y ladina.

Tomó el libro y salió corriendo.

¿Por qué nunca podía leer en paz cuando Abarai lo visitaba?

Ya… en la mañana buscaría el compendio; su " _niño_ " grande le estaba reclamando atención.

* * *

—Me duele, Abarai, eres muy bruto.

¿Qué le hizo pensar que su afirmación " _soy un excelente masajista_ " era cien por ciento cierta?

—No, es que tú eres un blandengue. Cállate y quédate quieto y ya verás que bueno soy en lo que hago. —Las manos siguieron recorriendo la anatomía del joven.

—A-Abarai… —balbuceó rojo de vergüenza—, ahí termina mi espalda.

—¡Sh! ¿Qué dije, Ishida? —reprendió.

El Quincy obedeció: silenció y permaneció inmóvil en la posición.

* * *

De un color tan vivo como sus cabellos.

Rojo, como un corazón.

Su mano cubierta de la sangre que brotaba de esa herida.

Qué insólito darse cuenta, recién en ese momento, de cuánto lo amaba… y qué lástima que ya fuera tan tarde.

* * *

¿Cómo había averiguado su dirección? No lo supo, pero en su puerta aguardaba el teniente de la sexta división.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El otro, en respuesta, le extendió con algo de dificultad su gigai.

—No confío en Urahara ni en Kon. ¿Puedo dejártelo?

Se ajustó los lentes antes de contestar austero:

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no le haré " _cositas_ "?

**FIN**


	2. Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No creo que siempre sean veinte md, eso dependerá de la inspiración que en su momento tenga. Debo darle las gracias a **Yageni** por ayudarme aportándome algunos. ¡Dios! Me di cuenta de que esta pareja me cuesta horrores._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El apellido de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow suelen ser temas de discusión. En este caso explico el del Sexto Espada nada más: Gurimujou Jagaajakku es en japonés, por lo tanto vale Jaegerjaquez y Jaegerjaques (Y por ende se pueden utilizar cualquiera de los dos. NINGUNO está mal, o mejor dicho, en todo caso los dos, ya que el verdadero es Jagaajakku. En realidad, si lo queremos trasladar al español, lo que yo haría (y es mi libre interpretación) es mencionarlo como Jagaajack (me parece más válido u_u).
> 
> Otras interpretaciones del apellido de Grimmjow (o Grimmshaw): Jaguar Jack, Jagger Jack, Jaggerjack.
> 
> Yo aún no me decido por cual utilizar de manera definitiva ._. Supongo que iré probando hasta que me quede con el que más me convenza, no sé...

**Uno** :

El felino se pavoneaba sobre la falda del Espada. La muchacha se acercó a los dos jóvenes solicitando permiso con la mirada para acariciar al inquieto cuadrúpedo:

—Qué lindo gatito. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Cuál de los dos? —preguntó Ichigo ignorando la mirada asesina que su compañero le dedicaba.

 

 **Dos** :

—¿Nombre? —Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, hasta que el otro le reveló la información solicitada.

—Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques.

—¿Podría deletreármelo? —Eso hizo el joven de porte y cabellera extravagante—. ¿Parentesco con el paciente?

—¡Ninguna! —se ofendió— ¡¿En qué puedo parecerme yo a ese humano?!

—Quiero decir: vínculo.

—Ah… pues, sólo somos enemigos. —La mujer ya entrada en años arqueó las cejas. Ante la mirada perpleja de ella, aclaró efusivo—: Muy buenos enemigos. Aunque yo pretendo llegar a otros términos, como amante; claro, si no se muere después de la paliza que le di.

 

 **Tres** :

—Ah… bonita camiseta —ironizó al ver el frustrado intento del Espada por vestir según las reglas del mundo humano.

—¡Combina con mi pelo! —se defendió señalándose con ahínco la cabellera y buscando así demostrarle al otro que entendía mucho más de moda que él.

—¿Un color mas gay no había? —Las carcajadas no se hicieron rogar.

—Bueno, en ese caso combina contigo.

—¡Ey! —Dejó de reír de manera abrupta frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué más daba el color? Le duraría puesta los minutos que le tomarían regresar a su casa.

 

 **Cuatro** :

Grimmjow no solía salir sólo a sociabilizar, por eso le sorprendió que en esa ocasión fuera distinto. Algo sospechó y no cesó hasta que le dijo que era eso tan urgente que tenía por hacer.

—Está bien —se dio por vencido frente al insistente shinigami—; me quedé sin maquillaje. Acompáñame a comprar si quieres.

 

 **Cinco (by Yageni)**:

Uryuu destrabó la computadora tras un par de intentos y después hizo la tan temida pregunta:

—¿Por qué diablos tienes "Grimmjow15x6" como contraseña?

Podía haberle preguntado cómo se las había ingeniado para bloquearla o por qué había dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar el equipo… pero no. El nerd se ajustó las gafas esperando por la respuesta.

Miró hacia un lado evitando sus ojos:

—Me dijeron que debía ser algo que nadie conociese y que yo recordase con facilidad. —Y él se acordaba del Espada con mucha frecuencia.

 

 **Seis** :

Las lágrimas caían, una a una, sin piedad. Grimmjow odiaba perder y esa ocasión no sería la excepción.

Cuatro a tres señalaba el marcador, y la sonrisa ladina del adolescente.

—Hoy me toca arriba —se ufanó Ichigo dejando el joystick sobre la consola de video juegos.

 

 **Siete** :

—¿Aún me odias?

—No te odio, shinigami.

Ichigo sonrió ante esas palabras. Supo que en el lenguaje del Espada eso significaba que lo amaba.

 

 **Ocho** :

Los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar un leve sonido gutural. Lo contemplaba, maravillado por tanta presencia en tan sólo un crío humano. Estaba allí porque tenía que matarlo, pero algo le dio una noche más de vida.

—Grimm… jow…

El Espada seguía sin estar bien seguro de las razones que le privaron de llevar a cabo su misión. Quizás por el simple hecho de escuchar su propio nombre surgir de esa boca, la manera en decirlo o que lo deseaba con locura, lo que fuera, pero dio la media vuelta y se fue por la misma ventana por la cual había ingresado.

 

 **Nueve** :

—¡Mi nuero!

Un fuerte codazo en la costilla por parte de su hijo le impidió llegar a los brazos de Grimmjow.

—Es "yerno" en todo caso, gordo idiota—acusó aún con el codo incrustado en él.

 

**Diez (by Yageni):**

Ichigo, muy a su pesar, tuvo que retar con severidad a su hermanita más pequeña. Yuzu, otra vez, había traído un gato callejero y había intentado infructuosamente teñir el pelaje del mismo de color rojo. ¿Cómo explicarle que su gato azul no era en realidad un gato?

 

 **Once** :

—¿Cuánto cobras?

La burla consiguió que Grimmjow frunciera la frente.

—No soy esa clase de gato. —Lo meditó un instante—; pero si tan interesado estás: a ti, gratis.

 

**Doce (by Yageni):**

Ichigo llegó cerca de la medianoche y se sintió muy extrañado de no recibir la típica patada voladora de su padre. Se encontró con algo peor: Isshin le dio un susto de muerte al asomarse por el lobby, blanco como un fantasma.

—Al menos dime que está vivo —pidió señalando al tipo del gigai con pelo azul que se alejaba.

El adolescente ya sabía que su padre había sido shinigami. Ahora éste estaba al tanto de que no sólo le gustaban los hombres del bando enemigo si no que, además, era masoquista.

 

 **Trece** :

Habían llegado a la puerta de su casa.

—Ignora a mi padre, es un idiota —apoyó la mano en el picaporte—. A mi hermana Karin le gusta hacer preguntas raras, no las respondas. —Giró al fin el pasador, pero antes de entrar le pareció oportuno aclarar otro punto—: La menor tiene la facilidad de ponerme en situaciones incómodas y es fisgona como mi padre. —Había puesto un pie dentro de la casa—. ¡Ah! Kon… él…

—¡Ya! ¡Con un demonio, entremos!

 

 **Catorce** :

Luego de semejantes embestidas y tan sublime orgasmo, Ichigo sólo podía pensar que el otro, sin dudas, era el "Rey de las bestias".

 

 **Quince** :

—Dime al menos que está vivo —rogó el hombre al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué te crees?! Seré gay y masoquista, pero no necrofilico.

—¡Nooo! —exclamó jalándose de los cabellos— ¡Demasiada información! ¡Demasiada información!

 

 **Dieciséis** :

Las espadas brillaban bajo la luz refulgente de la luna llena. Un rápido movimiento y el filo que rozó ligeramente el pecho descubierto.

—¿Duele, Grimmjow? —se ufanó.

—No tanto como te va a doler el culo cuando pierdas y me toque por fin arriba, shinigami.

 

**Diecisiete (by yageni):**

—¿Duele? —le preguntó tocando la máscara de hueso.

—No, claro que no.

—Me refiero a que si alguien se ha enganchado con ella antes.

—Nunca enganché a nadie. Igual imagino que debe doler. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

 

**Dieciocho (By Yageni):**

—Toma —le dijo una noche Karin entregándole un cartón de leche larga vida sin abrir. Ichigo la miró sin comprender nada—. Es para que papá y Yuzu no sospechen. Igual ayudaría que no digas tan fuerte "Gatito, gatito, aquí está tu leche".

 

 **Diecinueve** :

La primera salida juntos y la consecuente primera visita al zoológico. No se tardó en oír el grito burlesco de Ichigo en el pabellón de los felinos: "—¡Liberen a Grimmjow!"

 

 **Veinte** :

Tardó en entender por qué los amigos del Shinigami lanzaban esa risilla extraña cuando él comentaba que, entre todas las cosas, lo que más le gustaba del mundo humano era ver televisión.

—¿Y qué programa te gusta más?

—Ichigo me ha dicho que es un dibujo viejo, pero me ha encantado la forma que tiene para transmitir mensajes de manera clara y sin diálogos.

—Ajá ¿y cuál es?

—La pantera rosa.

Y ahí, otra vez, esa risilla molesta.

—La pantera cyan, versión moderna —lo señaló Kurosaki logrando que todos estallaran en carcajadas sin inmutarse por la mirada iracunda del antiguo enemigo.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sobre el "once": Se les dice gatos a las prostitutas y a las que ejercen la profesión sin cobrar dinero en efectivo xD Jajaja! es decir, no sólo a las que trabajan de ello si no a las que lo hacen por simple gusto :P)


	3. Isshin x Ryuuken

_Uno_ :

Isshin volvió corriendo al cuarto:

—¡Tu hijo me vio, tu hijo me vio!

Ryuuken cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien.

—Maldición —masculló—; te dije que te fueras por la ventana.

 

 _Dos_ :

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —cuestionó de mal talante.

—Esteee… pues…

—¿Van en serio?

—Y… por ahora…

—¿Se piensan juntar?

—Es muy pronto aún para eso. —Sonrió nervioso.

El chico meditó un instante las probabilidades y consecuencias hasta que concluyó tajante:

—Me rehúso a compartir una habitación con Ishida Uryuu.

 

 _Tres_ :

Se sentía tan solo, más en ese día… La mano se movió sola, buscando con duda el bendito aparato.

Lo toqueteó, no muy seguro del número en cuestión hasta que del otro lado su inconfundible voz le atendió.

Cortó.

De manera abrupta y cobarde; pero a los pocos segundos fue su teléfono el que sonó.

—Ryuuukeeen —canturreó— identificador de llamaaadaaa. —La risa fue maliciosa sin embargo enseguida el tonó burlón varió de manera abismal tornándose cálida—: Feliz cumpleaños, Ishida.

 

 _Cuatro_ :

Ryuuken observó de soslayo cómo encendía un cigarrillo. Uno, dos, tres segundos… No lo resistió más: lo deshizo entre sus dedos después de arrebatárselo.

Isshin lo miró con una sonrisa y se explicó: —Me gusta fumar uno post coito —incrédulo de presenciar la primera escena de celos—. No estaba pensando en ella.

Más le valía, pensó el Quincy; respetaba su recuerdo, ¡pero no en la cama!

 

 _Cinco_ :

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Pues… —arqueó lass cejas— ¿Nunca? —Luego de darle una honda calada al cigarrillo agregó—: ¿O acaso debería rendirte cuentas de mi vida sentimental?

—¿Van en serio?

—No.

—¿Se piensan juntar? —Se ajustó los lentes.

—No.

—Ah… porque me rehúso a compartir un cuarto con Kurosaki Ichigo.

 

 _Seis_ :

Sí, sentía celos y envidia de la relación fraternal que su propio hijo tenía con Isshin, y quizás decirles esa tarde, muy molesto: "— _¿Por qué mejor no se ponen a salir ustedes dos?_ " no había sido muy maduro de su parte ni la mejor manera de contárselo a Uryuu.

 

 _Siete_ :

—¡Gordo asqueroso!

Isshin se quedó a cuadritos con semejante acusación, pero no le dio tiempo a replicar ese insulto, el joven enseguida volvió a la carga:

—¡Enviarle una carta tan… obscena a Ishida! ¡¿No te da vergüenza, semejante viejo, querer hacerle esas cosas a un chico de mi edad?! ¡QUÉ ASCO!

Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que el rostro de su progenitor trataba de decirle: que el destinatario era el padre, no el hijo.

Avergonzado y arrepentido de su arrebato, Ichigo pidió perdón.

 

 _Ocho_ :

No podía reprocharle nada, él había dejado embarazada a Masaki pese a la promesa que ambos se habían hecho… y sus caminos, ahora más que nunca, debían separarse.

 

 _Nueve_ :

Lo sostuvo entre los brazos, sin dejar de pronunciar su nombre cual mantra, sin poder evitar experimentar la misma impotencia que sintió ante la muerte de ella.

Y así, entre sus brazos, el orgulloso Quincy exhaló un último suspiro.

Maldita guerra.

 

 _Diez_ :

Ichigo no tardaría en entrar al cuarto. Ryuuken observó desesperado por algo que lo rescatara, pero su orgullo no le permitía esconderse bajo la cama, aunque la idea, dada la situación, comenzaba a tentarlo.

Isshin encontró, igual de desesperado, una posible solución:

—¡Tengo ropa de Masaki!

El otro lo miró incrédulo de que hubiera tenido en consideración por un segundo tan descabellada idea.

—Ha llegado la hora de que tu hijo lo sepa, Kurosaki.

Y en tal caso prefería esconderse bajo la cama.

 

 _Once_ :

Uryuu encontró la nota en la nevera: " _Cuélgame la ropa, que es oscuro_ " cual orden. Eso hizo, nada relevante sucedió hasta que una prenda le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Esa ropa interior era en exceso grande para el talle delgado de su padre; lo más preocupante es que no se trataba siquiera de una prenda femenina, ¿y por qué tenía bordado " _Kurosaki_ " en la parte trasera?

 

 _Doce_ :

Ichigo levantó con los dedos y profunda aversión el característico pelo blanco:

—¡Lo hicieron en mi cama! ¡Los voy a matar!

Al menos que tuvieran la decencia de cambiar las sábanas y lavar las pruebas del crimen cometido.

 

 _Trece_ :

Sus facciones eran tan perfectas, adornadas por ese cabello albino, que no podía más que quedarse obnubilado.

Iba a besarlo, sí…

—Kurosaki… ¿otra vez? —reprochó aletargado, sin abrir los ojos—. No me mires cuando duermo. Detesto que hagas eso.

 

 _Catorce_ :

—Bueno... he invitado a los Ishida a cenar por una razón —explicó con paciencia a sus hijos.

Ryuuken, sentado a su lado, tosió.

—¿Y de qué se trata? —Se animó a indagar Ichigo notando la misma mirada de confusión, que seguro él también portaba, en Uryuu.

—Pues… hay una noticia —se dirigió al Quincy mayor—: ¿Quieres decirlo tú?

—No, Kurosaki, por favor… —Le cedió, con suma amabilidad, la palabra.

—No Ishida, dilo tu, de verdad. —Le sonrió instándolo con cortesía.

—No, hazlo tú.

—Tú.

—¡Hazlo maldición, Kurosaki!

Y así sus hijos se enteraron de la novedad.

 

 _Quince_ :

La botella vacía, el cigarrillo consumido y la ausencia de él que, como todos, acababa alejándose.

Su esposa, su padre, su hijo…

Y por eso fue grande su sorpresa al verlo, minutos más tarde, parado aún en el dintel de la puerta, listo y con una sonrisa, dispuesto a secarle esas lágrimas que en vano intentaba ocultar.

 

 _Dieciséis_ :

Lo odiaba… con la misma intensidad con la que en antaño lo había amado.

 

 _Diecisiete_ :

—Hermano, quiero presentarte a mi prometido —la muchacha, nerviosa, plasmó una sonrisa.

¿Qué iba a imaginar Ryuuken que su futuro cuñado sería ese joven shinigami de barba incipiente que conoció en un bar de mala muerte?

Y con quien había pasado la noche más fogosa de sexo pernicioso y sodomita que en su vida había tenido.

 

 _Dieciocho_ :

—Que no, Ishida. —El joven estiró la mano para alejar el cigarrillo del alcance de su amigo.

—Sólo te pido uno —se molestó—; además nadie te nombró mi padre, Kurosaki.

—Pero se te pegará el vicio. Tú no tienes control.

—¡Ja! —se bufó ofendido— ¿Y tú sí? Eres una chimenea fumando, más vicioso que tú es imposible ser.

—Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera.

—Yo también, dame uno.

—Está bien —accedió, al fin de cuentas el otro ya era un adulto—; después no me eches la culpa a mi si se te pega el vicio.

 

 _Diecinueve_ :

Nunca creyó que él algún día sería su paciente, pero aceptó el caso, no había nada malo en hacerlo (supuso).

El decano lo observó con duda:

—¿Está seguro, Ishida? Puede atenderlo otro profesional.

Ryuuken caviló unos segundos, para luego asentir.

—Sí… será mejor.

Así fue como se reconoció a sí mismo y asimiló que poseía un vínculo sentimental con él, por mucho que le pesara.

 

 _Veinte_ :

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Uryuu le increpó de tal forma que no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo con sorpresa.

—A ti qué te pasa, Ishida.

El otro le extendió, como respuesta, la carta recibida. Ichigo leyó minuciosamente para luego enrojecer.

—¡Yo no escribiría jamás estas obscenidades! —Pero después de meditarlo se corrigió—: ¡A ti, por lo menos!

—¡Dice bien claro —apuntó la misiva con un dedo— "Ishida" en el destinatario. Firmado _:_ Kurosaki!

Les tomó unos segundos caer en la cuenta.

 

**Fin**


	4. Byakuya x Ichigo

_Uno_ :

La forma grave en que pronunciaba su nombre y apellido le hacía vibrar de la misma manera que cuando lo rozaba por accidente.

 

 _Dos_ :

El sempiterno recuerdo de Hisana se desvanecía cuando lo tenía a él, entre sus brazos.

 

 _Tres_ :

Toda la arrogancia, entereza, nobleza y belleza encerrada en una persona… Ichigo recién comprendía por qué Renji admiraba tanto a su capitán.

 

 _Cuatro_ :

—¿Sucede algo?

El shinigami sustituto mostró por primera vez un gesto amilanado en presencia de él; rictus que no pasó desapercibido.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces deja de mirarme.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Sus mejillas pretendieron teñirse de un color rojizo. Elevó un dedo, señalando la cabeza del noble—; tienes el _kenseikan_ torcido —dijo para disimular.

 

 _Cinco_ :

Era un chico prepotente y maleducado; el único que se atrevía a mirarlo de aquella forma, a tratarlo como a uno más, haciendo desaparecer esa barrera que todo noble impone con su presencia.

Y quizás por eso lo amaba tanto.

 

 _Seis_ :

—Tengo mucho trabajo, mañana tampoco puedo —ni lo miró, aunque creyó conveniente hacerlo—; déjame terminar al menos con esto, Kurosaki.

—Ok, Kuchiki- _taichou_ … como usted desee.

El aludido abrió un poco más los ojos, sosteniendo aún entre sus dedos el pincel:

—¿Qué sucede?

Ichigo, en respuesta, sólo lo miró con indiferencia.

—Nada —silenció brevemente—, Kuchiki- _taichou_.

—Estás enojado —remarcó.

—¿Por qué he de estarlo, Kuchiki- _taichou_?

El capitán elevó su dedo reparando en "eso". Nunca lo llamaba así, que lo hiciera no sólo le resultaba extraño, le daba la pauta de que sí estaba agriado.

 

 _Siete_ :

Él era el único que podía faltarle el respeto. Él y sólo él.

 

 _Ocho_ :

—¿Te has dado cuenta, Renji? —consultó la shinigami. El aludido afirmó con un sonido gutural sin dejar de ver el apresurado caminar del capitán y su semblante exaltado—. Siempre que sabe que va a venir él, se pone así… —continuó ella en un susurro.

Abarai elevó los hombros. Era un misterio para ambos.

 

 _Nueve_ :

Nunca creyó poder oírle decir tantas obscenidades a Byakuya, casi no parecía él. Y que "honor", para Ichigo, que fuera su propio cuerpo el culpable de ello.

 

 _Diez_ :

Lo veía trabajar y no lo podía creer. No podía concebir que ese hombre tan recatado y orgulloso fuera el mismo que él conocía por las noches, en su cuarto.

 

 _Once_ :

Rukia estaba segura de lo que sus ojos presenciaron: Su _nii-sama_ estaba besando a Ichigo. Lo miró, como si estuviese esperando una pronta explicación, aunque fura innecesaria. No reparó en que Kurosaki seguía fuera de sí, desencajado.

—Rukia, no voy a mentirte —pronunció el cabecilla de la familia con toda solemnidad.

Esta esperó paciente, pero Byakuya dio la media vuelta y se fue, con "la barbilla en alto".

 

 _Doce_ :

Despertó en una cama que no era suya, en un cuarto que no le pertenecía; miró la prenda que rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo… La bufanda de la familia Kuchiki.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, confundido.

Bendita ronda de sake.

 

 _Trece_ :

Ichigo entró por la ventana desatándose el obi.

—¿Dónde están? —investigó al mismo tiempo que su hakama cayó con estrépito al suelo.

—No te preocupes, Renji y Rukia no molestarán —lo ayudó a desvestirse quitándole el kurogi—; los ahogué en el estanque y los enterré en el jardín —explicó tan serio que Kurosaki se horrorizó deteniendo por completo la labor de desnudarse—. Es broma —se molestó por tener que aclararlo—. Los mandé a buscarme unos papeles al decimotercer escuadrón.

Abarai tenía razón: Byakuya tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar.

 

 _Catorce_ :

Ahora, cada vez que lo escuchaba a Byakuya hablando de las propiedades de la banana no podía evitar enrojecer con violencia. Nada fue igual después de esa noche. Ya no miraba a la fruta de la misma manera.

 

 _Quince_ :

No era un niño, ¿por qué Byakuya se empecinaba siempre, en ese último tiempo, en arreglarle el lazo del obi?

Un momento. ¿Qué pasaba con Byakuya y esa actitud? Renji siempre tenía el nudo mal hecho, incluso Rukia cuando se arreglaba a las apuradas, pero él no se los acomodaba, se limitaba a ordenarles que cuidaran su vestimenta.

Ichigo no lo entendía.

 

 _Dieciséis_ :

Siempre, a la misma hora, todos los primeros sábados de cada mes escuchaba los mismos sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Byakuya. Al principio pensó que su hermano había enloquecido y hablaba solo, pasó tiempo hasta que un día vio una conocida cabellera anaranjada asomar por los pasillos.

 

 _Diecisiete_ :

Le recordaba tanto a Byakuya… La misma expresión circunspecta en el rostro, los mismos ojos, que parecían querer contar una historia, el mismo porte solemne y ese carácter tan arisco. No pudo evitar bautizarle "Kuchiki".

Su padre no objetó nada (aunque le pareció extraño) cuando llegó esa tarde de lluvia con el perro callejero.

 

 _Dieciocho_ :

Le gustaba sentir su mano sobre la espalda, acariciándolo… lo tocaba exactamente de la misma forma en la que lo hacía Hisana.

Y esa noche pensaba confesárselo.

 

 _Diecinueve_ :

Muchos años llorando su recuerdo, muchos años lamentándose por lo mismo; era hora de ponerle fin, de no darle más vueltas al asunto y encontrar una solución, el camino.

Eso le había dicho, con tanta sabiduría, el humano de tan sólo dieciséis años que descansaba sobre su pecho.

 

 _Veinte_ :

Zangetsu observó asombrado hacia arriba; del cielo caía una lluvia, pero ya no más de agua… eran pétalos de cerezo.

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué loco fue terminar estos MD a escasos minutos de mi cumpleaños, rodeada de artesanos, perros y un baño sucio jajajaja! En estado deplorable, claro, no sólo por el cansancio físico. En fin, ya saben: ningún MD se relaciona necesariamente (aunque pueden nacer algunos a causa de otros) entre ellos —cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia xD—; están acomodados de acuerdo a como fueron naciendo.


	5. Ichigo x Uryuu

— **Uno—** :

Terminó de trazar el último tramo de hilo naranja y sonrió. Luego su rostro se agravó. ¿Le gustaría a Kurosaki? ¿Sería la clase de pulsera artesanal que usaría? Aun más preocupante, ¿por qué le estaba haciendo una a él? Volvió a sonreír y a admirar su acabada obra de arte.

 

— **Dos—** :

Lo miraba y no podía creer que ese jean gastado le marcara tanto el paquete y esa camisa horrenda resaltara sus apetecibles músculos.

Sentía como su propio pene latía dentro de los pantalones.

—¿Qué tanto miras, Ishida? —investigó molesto.

—Nada —ajustó los lentes—, lo patéticamente vestido que estás hoy, como siempre. ¿No tenías algo peor en tu guardarropa?

—Púdrete.

Ishida sonrió de medio lado.

—En verdad —reiteró con una pizca de énfasis— esa ropa es espantosa, quítatela.

 

— **Tres—** :

El viejo artilugio: Ichigo bostezó y estiro un brazo con el fin de rodear el cuello de Uryuu. Éste lo miró con seriedad un largo segundo, para luego ajustarse los lentes y pronunciar:

—¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo más inteligente y menos obvio?

—Qué ganas de arruinar el momento —chistó con el ceño fruncido.

 

— **Cuatro—** :

Ishida era mal mentiroso, ya lo sabía, pero en esa ocasión se le había ido la mano excusándose respecto a la fotografía de Inoue explicando que se había hecho trozos porque _accidentalmente_ alcanzó las paletas del ventilador… de techo.

 

— **Cinco—** :

Jamás había pisado el departamento de Ishida, ese era un gran paso, sin duda.

Lo hizo pasar revelando el mismo nerviosismo, le pidió que se pusiera _cómodo_ mientras terminaba de prepararse.

Necesitaba aligerar la tensión; aburrido barrió visualmente toda la habitación. Caminó unos pasos hasta otro cuarto, sobre la mesa de luz un pote de algo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué haces revisando, Kurosaki? —cuestionó alarmado al comprender lo que tenía entre las manos.

El pote de lubricante íntimo resbaló de sus dedos a causa de la sorpresa. Esa había sido una buena manera de romper el hielo.

 

— **Seis—** :

Kurosaki, con el ceño fruncido, seguía en la penosa tarea de aguardar por la milagrosa posibilidad de que Ishida se cansara de leer; pero eso nunca ocurría. Hastiado espetó:

—¿Sabes qué, Ishida? Me voy a mi casa.

El otro ni lo miró.

—Bien. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

El shinigami plegó más la frente, herido en su orgullo agregó antes de dar la vuelta:

—Bien. Dile al libro que te folle de ahora en más.

—¡Espera, Kurosaki! —El compendio voló por los aires.

Ishida corrió detrás de él; ante determinados placeres, el de la lectura podía esperar.

 

— **Siete—** :

Extendió con duda y evidente nerviosismo lo que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Esto?

—Para ti —gruñó desviando la mirada.

—No como dulces.

—¡Ah, cretino, encima que te traigo algo!

—¡Yo no te pedí nada, Kurosaki!

—Vete al demonio —intentó quitar la mano, pero Ishida se lo arrebató de ellas.

—Gracias —susurró con una vergonzosa sonrisa.

Observando el alfajor reparó que así debían sentirse las chicas cuando sus novios le hacían el primer presente. Debería empezar a acostumbrarse a la idea aunque él no fuese "chica" ni Ichigo su novio.

Era una agradable forma de dar ese primer paso.

 

— **Ocho—** :

Perseverancia era lo que caracterizaba a Ichigo. Ishida eso no podía negarlo, le había ganado por cansancio; por una vez dejó el orgullo de lado para admitir sentirse derrotado ante un shinigami y le entregó su corazón en bandeja de plata.

 

— **Nueve—** :

La ira no le había permitido ver que el abrazo entre Inoue y Kurosaki había sido sólo una manera que ella encontró para felicitarlo por su nueva relación con el Quincy.

Ya era demasiado tarde para enmendarlo. ¿Dónde había quedado el viejo Ishida? Gritar así, como un histérico, en medio del salón, haciéndole una escena de celos al shinigami. Ahora no sólo su amiga estaba al tanto de la unión, sino todos sus compañeros.

 

— **Diez—** :

Ichigo dejó el lápiz. Ishida lo miró.

—¿Por qué 1 + 1 es 2? —Fue la extraña pregunta del shinigami.

Uryuu le respondió con toda la calma e ironía que supo reunir, pero la interrogación no se refería en concreto a la lógica.

—¿Por qué 2? ¿No puede ser 3? ¿Quién decidió que sería 2?

Ishida frunció el ceño y luego rió negando. A veces Ichigo tenía salidas _a lo Inoue_ , acercó su rostro al de él y depositó un beso en los labios.

Ahí entendió. 1 + 1 es 1, la matemática no tenía nada de lógica.

 

— **Once—** :

Tic-tac, otro segundo que moría transformándose en minutos.

Tic-tac, otro minuto transcurrido que se convertía en horas.

Tic-tac, otra hora… tres en total desde que se había ido.

El reloj estaba empecinado en recordarle lo imposible de volver el tiempo atrás.

Lo había perdido, ya no más su voz en el departamento, los gemidos colmando el reducido espacio, la música que solían escuchar. Ahora sólo le hacía compañía el odioso tic-tac.

 

— **Doce—** :

Miedo. Pero este era muy distinto al que podía sentir ante un examen escolar, a un rechazo o frente a la impasible figura de su padre; incluso al terror que se puede experimentar en una guerra de esas magnitudes.

Miedo; al comprender que quizás ya no vería más sus ceño fruncido, ni toleraría sus modales de simio.

Miedo, ante la idea de perderlo por y para siempre sin siquiera haberle confesado.

¿Y por qué no lo había hecho antes de ir a Hueco Mundo? Claro, por miedo. Uno muy exiguo y distinto al que sentía en ese momento.

 

— **Trece—** :

Había leído sobre el tema, había practicado en solitario, pero recién entonces, corriéndose en la boca de Kurosaki alcanzaba a entender la magnificencia de un orgasmo… Ahora quedaba descubrir los otros placeres, esos que no se halla en los libros ni se logra a solas.

 

— **Catorce—** :

—¿Falta mucho?

La aguja se volvió a clavar en su pulgar.

—No me apures Kurosaki si quieres que quede bien. —Pero lo cierto es que su trabajo estaba siendo desastroso, al menos al ojo clínico.

Finalizó con la última puntada y le extendió la camisa. Ichigo la escudriñó y el corazón del Quincy palpitó.

—Quedó perfecto, gracias —dijo con desidia.

—Ahora por favor vístete —rogó. No sabía si lo ponía más nervioso que Ichigo le hubiera pedido un favor, el detalle que le cosiera algo a él por vez primera o tenerlo para sí solo con el torso desnudo.

 

— **Quince—** :

Ichigo los contempló en silencio, primero con asombro, luego con gracia, más tarde con duda. ¿Qué hacían Ishida e Inoue SOLOS observando el atardecer en el río? Negó con la cabeza, quizás esos dos estaban embrollados en algo.

No supo por qué, pero la idea le atormentó.

Y ellos, como dos buenos amigos, compartían su pena y el mismo destinatario de su amor observando al cielo anaranjado. Aquel cielo cuyos colores les recordaba al chico de pelo exótico que apesadumbrado se alejaba de ellos.

 

— **Dieciséis—** :

—¡Tregua! ¡Tregua! —clamaba Kon bajo el yugo de un Kurosaki envestido en su traje de shinigami.

—¡Maldito, le vuelves a poner una mano encima y te mato! —Había visto el beso justo a tiempo.

Ishida permaneció a un costado como mero espectador.

—¡Y tú! —El Quincy se sobresaltó al notar que se dirigía a él— ¡Chico inteligente que sabe reconocer reiatsus! —ironizó virulento— ¡Es hora de que empieces a diferenciarnos!

Ishida asintió, no era su culpa estar enamorado, ergo, enceguecido. Quizás necesitaba lentes nuevos o dejar de estar tan distraído.

 

— **Diecisiete—** :

La búsqueda no había dado sus frutos, maldición. ¿Dónde la había dejado? No podía ser tan descuidado ¿y si alguien la llegaba a encontrar? ¿Qué pensarían? Bueno, descubrirían la más desgarradora verdad.

¡Horror! Había sido desenmascarado, y para ennegrecer el panorama, justamente por Ichigo.

—¿Buscas esto?

Entre los dedos la foto.

—N-No, eso no es mío —mintió ajustándose los lentes—, ¡¿por qué voy a tener una foto tuya, Kurosaki?!

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Ishida, acalorado, abrió la boca para insultarlo con todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero el otro aprovechando esa abertura lo silenció con un beso.

 

— **Dieciocho—** :

El orden no altera el producto, la matemática era infalible y lógica. Que Ichigo fuera _abajo_ lograba el mismo efecto en ambos que cuando le tocaba ir a Ishida.

 

— **Diecinueve—** :

Lo sacudió llamándolo despacio reiteradas veces.

—Mhm… —gruñó el sustituto dando la vuelta.

—¿Kurosaki, estás despierto?

—Ahora sí —abrió con pereza los ojos—. ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?

Pero antes de que Ishida le pudiera contestar empezó a roncar. Despertó de súbito al sentir una mano estimulándole el pene y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Uryuu se estremecía sentado sobre él. Cayó rendido por el orgasmo a un costado y, relajado, se dejó acunar en los brazos de Morfeo mientras que Kurosaki se contentó con mirar el techo, ahora presa él del insomnio.

 

— **Veinte—** :

Frunció el ceño más de lo usual, no podía ser posible, o Ishida era demasiado inteligente o alguien se lo había dicho.

—Deja de mandarme notitas de amor, Kurosaki. En primer lugar es cursi, en segundo, inmaduro.

—¡Quincy creído! ¡¿Te piensas que yo…?! —Fue interrumpido.

—Tu ortografía es pésima —sonrió, triunfante—, eres el único que hace el "ro" como un tres y el "ta" como un nueve.

Malditas clases de caligrafía que nunca había querido tomar. Uryuu rió por dentro presa de la felicidad; a veces Kurosaki podía ser muy tierno detrás de esa dura fachada.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el primero: Los que leyeron "Yo me bajo en Karakura" notarán que tiene mucho que ver. Desde ya, primero existió el MD, después se hizo fic xD.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : No, no soy Tite Kubo. No estaría haciendo un fanfic en español de algo que me pertenece. Todo de él _  
> _


End file.
